


Venus Trap

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Neighbors, cute kiddos, playmates!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: May nangangain na halaman ang ate ni Jongin!Ano kaya iyon?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Venus Trap

**Author's Note:**

> another kids!kaisoo self indulgent fic
> 
> kahit na i noticed the drop of kudos i'm receiving lately sa self indulgent fics ko i'm still happy to share my kalat to you all. i guess hindi benta mga trip ko sa buhay pero i'm happy writing these stories kaya more boring self-indulgent fics to come pa!
> 
> sa mga nagbabasa ng self-indulgent fics ko, thank you pa rin kahit ang tsoge nila hahaha more plant!aus to come na rin thank you for the support!

Nasa terrace si Kyungsoo at nagkukulay sa kanyang bagong coloring book na bili sa kanya ng kanyang ina nang ito'y mamalengke kanina.

Nakapatong ang bulilit na si Kyungsoo sa lamesita at ang terrace ang ginawa niyang lamesa sa pagkukulay.

Abala ang bata at enjoy na enjoy kulayan ang coloring book na base sa Cars na cartoon. Paborito kasi niya iyon lalo na si Lightning Mcqueen.

Matatapos na sana siya sa pagkulay nang marinig niya ang mga bata sa labas at siya'y napatingala.

"Uy, uy, may halaman na nangangain yung ate ni Jongski tara tingnan natin!" 

"Nangangain? Ano yun monster!?"

"Oo nga, nangangain tara dali habang wala ate ni Jongski! Papakita daw niya!"

Nang nagsitakbuhan ang mga bata papunta sa bahay nila Jongin, na-curious naman si Kyungsoo sa narinig.

Halaman? Nangangain? May ganun ba?

Kaya imbis na tapusin ang kinukulayan, agad na pumasok si Kyungsoo sa loob ng bahay at tinawag ang kanyang Mama.

"Ma! Ma! Labas po ako." 

Nasa sala ang nanay niya at nanonood ng Telenovela sa telebisyon.

Tumingin ang Mama niya sa orasan. Alas kwatro na.

"Sige. Kuha ka muna ng lampin mo. Wag ka lalayo, Kyungsoo ah?"

Agad sumunod si Kyungsoo at tumungo sa kwarto at kumuha ng lampin niya sa likod bago bumalik sa Mama niya para magpasapin.

Ayaw na ayaw ng Mama niya na natutuyuan siya ng pawis kaya pinupulbasan din siya nito bago sapinan.

"Okay na." Tapik ng Mama niya sa kanya at tsaka lumabas na siya ng bahay.

Walang bata sa labas kaya naisipan niyang pumunta na kila Jongin at tamang-tama, bukas ang itim nila na gate pero hindi siya agad na pumasok at sumilip lang muna sa loob. Kahit na higit na sa tatlong buwan na sila sa lugar, nahihiya pa rin si Kyungsoo sa mga bagong kalaro. Gusto niya makipaglaro sa kanila pero sasali lang siya kapag inaya siya. 

Habang nakasilip, tanaw at rinig niya ang tawanan ng mga bata.

Naroroon sina Chanyeol, Sehun at tatlo pang iba pa.

"Huli ka gagamba, Se, tas pakain mo dali!" Udyok ni Chanyeol sa kalaro na sumagot ng, "Ikaw kaya no. Makautos ka naman."

"Uy, uy, wag niyo pakainin, sabi ko di ba tingin lang. Kita niyo na nga yung langaw na kinain eh!" Salubong ang kilay ni Jongin at bahagyang nakanguso pa habang pinapaalalahanan ang mga kalaro.

Sa narinig, tila pumalakpak ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang intriga sa halamang pinagkakaguluhan nilang lahat kaya imbis na nakasilip pa rin, pumasok na siya sa loob ngunit nanatili pa rin sa may gate at naghihintay na lang ng udyok galing sa ibang mga bata na palapitin siya sa kanila.

"Gagamba lang naman, Jongs. Papakainin naman natin e di mabubusog halaman ni Ate mo." Pilit pa rin ni Chanyeol sa kalaro at napaisip din ang ibang paslit.

"Oo nga. Baka gutom na 'to, Jongski!" Wika ni Jongdae na kalaro din nila sa street.

Napakamot ulo si Sehun dahil iba ang takbo ng isip ng batang ito. "Wala naman tyan yan pano magugutom yan? Di naman niya nilulunok kinakain niya. Tamo yung langaw andyan pa rin sa bibig niya."

"Baka naman kasi yung dugo nasisipsip niya." Sagot ng matalino nilang kalaro na si Junmyeon na bata pa lang ay nakasalamin na.

Hindi na umimik si Sehun dahil kapag si Junmyeon na ang nagpaliwanag pinapaniwalaan na niya agad ito. Ganito rin ang ibang kalaro kaya iisa na ang iniisip nilang lahat ngayon.

Ang halaman ng Ate ni Jongin ay gutom na at kailngan na pakainin. Ito ay sumisipsip ng dugo para mabusog.

"O dali, huli na tayo ng ipapakain na gagamba sa kanya!" Tuwang-tuwa na sabi ni Chanyeol na excited na magpakain ng gagamba sa halaman.

"San tayo maghahanap ng gagamba?"

"Kahit wag na gagamba. Sabi naman ni ate kahit ano kakainin niyan." Imporma ni Jongin sa mga kalaro habang nakabilog sila at tila mga matatandang nag-chichismisan sa kalsada.

"Gusto ko gagamba pakain." Pagpupumilit pa rin ni Chanyeol.

"O e di ikaw manghuli ng gagamba." Sabi ni Sehun sa kanya. "Ako kahit ano mahuli ko."

"Akin langgam! Para maliit lang!" Tuwang sabi ni Jongdae bago napalingon at napansin si Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo!"

Nagitla si Kyungsoo nang marinig ang pangalan at akma na sanang tatakbo papaalis pero bago pa niya magawa, magiliw siyang inanyayahan ng mga bata na lumapit.

"Soo! Sali ka huli tayo gagamba!" Aya ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Si Chanyeol mukhang gagamba." Irap ni Sehun sa kalaro.

"E pake mo ba gusto ko gagamba."

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanila nang nahihiya at napatingin na sa halaman na pinagkakaguluhan nilang lahat.

"Soo, ayan yung nangangain na halaman nila Jongin. Tingnan mo oh may langaw na patay sa bunganga nila." Turo sa kanya ni Jongdae habang nagtatalo sina Chanyeol at Sehun sa tabi, nagtataas ng suot na salamin si Junmyeon at si Jongin naman na agad na dumikit kay Kyungsoo.

"Soo, Soo, bakit ngayon ka lang nalabas? Muntik mo na tuloy di makita halaman ng ate ko nangangain yan kahit ano." Pagbibida ni Jongin sa halaman ng ate niya ng taas noo.

Kumurap-kurap si Kyungsoo at di napatid ang tingin sa halaman na kakaiba at ngayon lang niya nakita. "Pano nangangain yan?"

Sumingit si Junmyeon sa kanila. "Kapag may dumapo sa bibig nila, mangangain na siya. Sinisipsip niya yung dugo ng kinakain niya."

"Kaya sali ka sa amin papakainin na namin sila baka gutom na!" Sabi ni Jongdae sa kanya. "Huli tayo mga langgam, Soo!"

Ngumuso si Jongin at hinigit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ayaw ko nga, sama ko si Soo. Kayo na lang ni Junjun magsama!"

Bahagyang may lito sa mukha si Jongdae sa inasta ni Jongin pero pumayag na rin naman na siya. "Sige na nga. Huy, Yeol, Sese, manahimik na nga kayo. Game na dali!"

Pagkatigil ng dalawa sa pagbabangayan ay nag-irapan ang dalawa.

Si Sehun naman ay nanliwanag ang mga mata nang makita si Kyungsoo. "Soo Soo! Sama tayo huli pangkain sa halaman!"

Agad sumagot si Jongin. "Yaw ko nga. Siya na kasama ko eh."

"Daya mo naman, Jongs. Sige na nga mag-isa na lang ako."

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo at nagpahila lang kay Jongin. Hinayaan lang kiya ang kalaro na hawakan ang kanyang kamay habang nasasabik na siyang makita kung paano mangain ang isang halaman.

At nagpulasan na sila para sa kani-kanilang mga misyon.

* * *

Magkahawak pa rin ang mga kamay, pumunta ang dalawa sa halamanan ng isang bahay na may mga balat ng itlog sa mga halaman.

"Ano kukunin natin dito, Jongie?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kalaro.

"Kukunin ko yung uod. Yung color green. Ito oh! Aha!" Sabi nito sa kanya at sa unang pagkakataon ay hindi siya sumang-ayon sa bata lalo na nang makita ang gusto kunin ni Jongin.

Kumapit si Kyungsoo sa braso ng kalaro. "Wag, Jongie, magiging butterfly yan paglaki. Wag mo pakain yan wawa yan." Naiiyak na sabi ni Kyungsoo na agad din nagpahinto kay Jongin. Hindi lang siya nakikinig at naniniwala sa mga sinasabi ni Junmyeon dahil ganun din siya kay Kyungsoo.

"Ano na papakain natin sa halaman ni ate?" Litong tanong ni Jongin at wala na maisip na pwedeng hulihin sa street nila.

Nagkibit-balikat si Kyungsoo dahil kahit siya rin ay walang naisip. Isa pa hindi rin kasi siya mahilig sa insekto lalo na't madali siyang matakot sa mga ito lalo na kung unang beses niya lang ito nakita.

"Jongski! Jongski!" May tumawag sa kanila at pagkadako ng tingin sa kanan ay papatakbo sa kanila si Chanyeol na nakahuli na ng mga gagamba na nilagay nito sa plastic. "May huli na ako! Kayo ba ni Soo?"

"Wala. Di namin alam huhulihin eh." Sagot ni Jongin na nakahawak na naman sa kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Oyy! May huli na ako!" Si Sehun naman ngayon ang dumating at pinakita ang plastic na hawak na may tipaklong sa loob.

"Huh, akin tatlong gagamba nahuli ko."

"Weh tinatanong ba kita?" Pang-aasar ni Sehun sa kalaro at tsaka sabay silang nagtalikuran.

"Wag na nga kayo mag-away. Di ko kayo sasama sige kayo." Banta ni Jongin sa dalawa.

"Siya naman kasi nangunguna eh."

"Puro ka kasi gagamba."

"JONGSKIII!!" Sa pagdating ni Jongdae at Junmyeon, doon lamang tumigil ang dalawa sa pag-aaway at imbis na langgam ang dala ni Jongdae, mga suso na nakasilid sa loob ng plastic ang binida niya. "Di kami makahuli ni Junjun ng langgam. Napapatay namin kaya suso na lang!"

Tumango lang si Junmyeon at tinaas ang dumudulas na salamin.

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoi sa kamay ni Jongin. Gusto na niyang makita ang mga halaman na kumain.

"Madami na yan tara pakainin na natin!" Bigkas ni Jongin at bumalik na sila sa bahay nila.

Bumitaw muna si Jongin kay Kyungsoo para i-check kung bumalik na ba ang ate niya. Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa kamay niyang binitawan na ni Jongin hanggang sa maputol muli ang atensyon niya nang makita si Jongdae na naglagay na ng suso sa bibig ng halaman.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at inabangan kung paano kakain ang nasabing halaman.

"Hala, Dae, wala pa nga si Jongs pinangungunahan mo na." 

"Papakainin din naman natin yan pagdating niya."

"Pano kung andyan na Ate niya? Hala ka, sige ka."

Lumabas si Jongin mula sa loob. "Wala pa si Ate, dali!"

Tumabi siya agad kay Kyungsoo at pinanood ang mga kalaro pakainin ang halaman.

"Lagyan mo pa, Dae, baka gusto maraming suso!" Wika ni Sehun na sabik na rin sa makikita.

Sumunod naman si Jongdae at nagshoot pa ng dalawang suso sa isa sa mga bibig ng halaman.

At biglang sumara ang bibig.

"Woah!" Korus nilang lahat habang si Kyungsoo naman ay napangiti ng malaki sa natuklasan.

"Jongie, ang galing ng halaman ng Ate mo!!" Magiliw niyang sabi na ikinatuwa rin ni Jongin dahil masaya si Kyungsoo sa nakita.

"O ako naman!" Pangunguna ni Chanyeol na sinundan ni Sehun, Junmyeon at ni Jongin.

"Soo, ikaw naman!" Udyok sa kanya ng mga kalaro ngunit ayaw niyang humawak ng mga hinuli nila.

"Dali Kyungsoo ito oh gagamba may isa pa!" Abot ni Chanyeol sa kanya sa plastic ng gagamba na sinundan ni Jongdae.

"Itong suso na lang, Soo!"

Nasa alanganin ang batang si Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niya pareho hawakan ang gagamba at suso. At sa pagpupumilit ng dalawang kalaro ay napressure siya kaya naman imbis na pakainin ang halaman ng suso o gagamba, pinasok na lang niya ang daliri sa natitirang nakabukang bibig ng halaman.

"KYUNGSOO!!!"

Isang tricycle sa labas ang dumating.

"Jongin! Anong ginagawa niyo dyan!?"

Sabay-sabay lumingon ang mga bata at nang makita nila ang ate ni Jongin, nagsitakbuhan na sa labas sina Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongdae at Junmyeon.

Samantalang nanatili naman si Jongin at Kyungsoo sa pwesto--kabado at tila matatae na.

Lumapit si Ate Jihee sa kanila na magkasalubong ang mga kilay. Napansin niya na sarado ang mga bibig ng alaga niyang venus flytrap. Pero nang makita ang daliri ni Kyungsoo sa bibig ng halaman niya, siya ay napasinghap.

"B-Bakit mo nilagay daliri mo dyan, Kyungsoo?"

Nanubig ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa takot at mabilis na nagsisi si Jihee sa pananakot sa pinakacute na kalaro ni Jongin.

"Uy, wag ka umiyak." Alo niya sa bata pero huli na dahil umagos na ang matatabang butil ng luha ni Kyungsoo at itong si Jongin ay nag-umpisa na rin umiyak.

At dahil sa iyak ni Jongin, napahiyaw na rin ng iyak si Kyungsoo. Naaning na si Jihee sa dalawang bata pero kinalama rin ang sarili.

“Wag na kayo umiyak. Jongin bakit ka umiiyak? Kyungsoo, tanggalin na natin itong little finger mo ah?”

Ilang segundo rin at naitanggal na ni Jihee ang daliri ni Kyungsoo. Umiiyak pa rin ang dalawang bata pero chineck muna ng nakakatanda ang daliri ni Kyungsoo dahil baka namaga na ito sa epekto ng juices ng alaga niyang Venus Flytrap.

Laking ginhawa niya na hindi pa naman maga ang daliri ng bata kaya naman dinala muna niya ang magkalaro sa loob ng bahay nila at pinaupo muna sila sa sala.

Lumuhod si Jihee sa dalawa at pinunasan ang luha ng mga bata. “Tahan na, tahan na. I’m sorry kung natakot ko kayo. Tahan na.”

Humina rin ang pag-iyak ng dalawa pero tumungo muna si Jihee sa kusina para kunan ng baso ng tubig ang dalawa.

Nang makainom na ng tubig ang dalawang bata, tiningnan maigi ni Jihee ang dalawa.

“Jongin, ano bang ginawa mo sa halaman ko?” Mahinahong tanong ni Jihee sa kapatid.

“Ate, wag po kayo magalit. Pinakain lang po namin halaman po ninyo.” Singhot at sagot ng cute na cute na si Kyungsoo. Isang tingin lang ni Jihee sa kanya at nanlalambot na siya. Hindi niya magawang magalit kahit gusto niya.

Yumuko si Jongin sa tabi at tila bubulanghit na naman ng iyak.

Bumuntong-hininga lang si Jihee at ipinaliwanag sa mga bata maigi kung paano nag-fufunction ang kanyang halaman. “Kyungsoo, Jongin, yung halaman kong yun, Venus Flytrap ang tawag. Hindi siya pinapakain tulad ng inaakala niyo. Ang pagkain lang ng halaman na yun ay tubig tsaka sikat lang ng araw.”

“Pero ate sabi po ni Junjun sinisipsip po nila yung dugo ng kakainin nila.” Singit na ni Jongin pero nang tingnan siya ng ate niya ay napyuko muli siya.

Umiling si Jihee. “Hindi sila sumisipsip ng dugo, okay? Hindi sila talaga kumakain ng kung anu-ano. Pang-trap lang nila yung bibig nila kapag may pumasok sa kanila. Ganun sila.”

Ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sabay tingin sa daliri na pinasok niya sa bibig ng halaman.

“O Kyungsoo, di ba pinasok mo yung daliri mo kanina? Sinipsip ba yung dugo mo?”

“Hindi po.” Sagot ng bata at tsaka tinapik siya ng nakakatanda sa ulo. Sunod niyang tiningnan si Jongin. “Jongin, ba’t mo naman pinagtripan halaman ko.”

“Sorry po, ate.” Pagsisisi ng bata sa ginawa at buti na lang at maintindihin ang kanyang ate. Imbis na pagalitan siya o sigawan tulad ng iba, ginulo lang ng ate niya ang buhok niya.

“Huwag na uulitin sa susunod. Hindi laruan ang mga halaman. Inaalagaan lang sila at yung halaman ko, tandaan niyo at sabihan niyo rin sina Junjun na ang pagkain lang ng halaman ay tubig at araw. Naiintindihan?”

Tumango ang dalawa. Animo’y mga estudyante sa klase na nakikinig kay teacher. “Opo.”

“Ano ulit ang pagkain ng halaman?”

“Tubig po tsaka halaman.” Cute at mahinhing sagot ni Kyungsoo na ikinangiti na naman ni Jihee. May something talaga kay Kyungsoo na sa bawat pagkilos nito ay mapapanatag at mapapangiti ka na lang bigla.

“Very good. Maglaro na kayo. Sabihan niyo mga kalaro niyo ah?”

“Opo, Ate.” Masunuring sagot ni Kyungsoo na agad kinuha ang kamay ni Jongin at hinawakan yun. “Tara na, Jongin. Sabihan na natin sila tas laro na tayo ng iba.”

Nakapamewang na pinanood ni Jihee ang dalawang bata na may maliit na ngiti.

Mabilis din na sumunod si Jongin sa kalaro at nang sabay, lumabas na ang dalawa.

“Jongin! Uwi na ng six ah! Pag tinawag kita uwi na.” Paalala nito sa kapatid na tinanguan siya at sumagot ng “Opo, Ate!” bago tuluyang umalis na kahawak-kamay si Kyungsoo.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jihee at napatingin sa mamahalin niyang venus flytrap na halagang 2,400 ang presyo sa isang kilalang plant shop online na ngayon ay madungis na dahil sa pag-eeksperimento ng mga bata.

Pero di bale na lang. Maaayos pa naman ang halaman. Dahil kung nagalit siya sa kapatid, ikakasira lang iyon ng araw nila at baka pati na rin ang relasyon niya sa bunsong kapatid.

“Mga bata talaga…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a 2,5k mess lol boring af hahaha anyway di ko alam bakit ang mahal ng venus flytrap hahaha gusto ko pa naman mag-alaga sana


End file.
